This invention relates to an adhesive tape having superior ductility, strength, tear resistance and abrasion resistance, particularly a pressure sensitive adhesive. Polymeric pressure sensitive adhesive tapes are economical and adaptable to many different applications. One primary example is as floor marking in industrial and factory environments. However, there are several disadvantages to using such tape in industrial settings. One disadvantage is that the tape lacks sufficient strength and hardness to prevent wearing, tearing, cracking and breakage from heavy and repeated traffic, such as from forklift trucks. Similarly, as a result of poor adhesive quality, repeated traffic has a tendency to detach many commercially available tapes from the floor. Another disadvantage is that the aesthetic qualities and physical properties of the tape are diminished from scuffing, scratching, and the like. Such disadvantages plague existing polymeric pressure sensitive adhesive tapes. Because of these disadvantages that have been associated with polymeric pressure sensitive adhesive tape, wide industry acceptance has been historically difficult to achieve. Accordingly, many opt to rely on the time consuming and exacting practice of painting.
In view of the above discussion, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a polymeric adhesive tape that has superior ductility, strength, tear resistance and abrasion resistance. Other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.